


Oh Captain, My Captain

by MercurialPheonix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Professor!Louis, Student!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialPheonix/pseuds/MercurialPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, age 21, is starting his first day as an English professor at his university when he is given a hard time by none other than Harry Styles.  Louis decides he will have to teach Harry some manners.  There may be spanking involved.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This fic has absolutely nothing to do with the poem or movie by the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to thesecretlifeoflarrystylinson.tumblr.com for the prompt, doyourememberthattime.tumblr.com for fixing my mistakes, and burberrharry.tumblr.com for all the support!
> 
> This fic is also posted on my tumblr - everyonegetsalarry.tumblr.com

Louis Tomlinson was young for a university professor, a mere 21 years old. In fact, in the entire staff of his colleagues there was only one other person who was even within five years of his age. Inevitably, this had caused rumors of favouritism and nepotism to spread like wildfire throughout the various breakrooms of the university. Louis had not missed the distrustful and jealous looks his peers had sent his way that morning as they attended the beginning of the year seminar. Louis was hardly to blame for the fact that his great grandfather had been one of the first headmasters. It was mere coincidence that one of the wings of the campus bore the word “Tomlinson” in large letters along it’s side. Louis had earned his position here. He had graduated ahead of schedule - and top of his class, thanks very much - with a dual degree. One in educational english, as well as one in analysis of classical literature. He already had a work published, with another one in progress. Why, then, did he feel this nervous as he stood behind his desk, desperately checking his reflection on the blank monitor of his computer. 

Louis was still toying with his fringe when students began to pile into the room. He sighed and placed his palms on the desk, watching as the empty seats in the room slowly filled with a mess of students. No small number of which gave him odd looks as they took their seats. They were probably wondering why he was standing behind the desk and not sitting in one of the seats beside them. They probably assumed from his youth that he was a student here as well. Hell, a couple of them appeared to be a few years older than Louis, in fact. Louis couldn’t help the grin tugging at his lips as he thought of the incredulity of the whole situation. 

When the last few stragglers took their seats he cleared his throat, attempting to bring an end to the murmur of conversation that was occurring between the gathered students. Louis noticed with disappointment that only a few the students quieted and turned to face the front of the room. He brought his hand - cupped into the form of a fist - to his mouth and coughed loudly and deliberately, ensuring there would be no way anyone could misconstrue the action. He nodded in satisfaction when the last of the conversations died down and everyone’s attention was now focused solely on him.

“Good morning, class. My name is Professor Tomlinson, and I will be the instructor of Analytical Poetry 250 this semester,” Louis announced to the class, using a finger to adjust the bridge of his glasses as they slid down his nose.

“We’re supposed to believe you’re the professor?” 

The question came drawled out from a boy seated at the rear of the classroom. He was staring at Louis with what appeared to be a look of defiance. A small smirk was present on his face, and his eyes flashed with mischief. Louis raised an eyebrow. It’s not really like the incredulity was unexpected - to be honest, Louis expected some students be doubtful up until the first test - but Louis had been hoping he wouldn’t have to deal with the doubt this soon. At least not right away in his very first class. He needed to stall for time while he thought of how to handle this. He didn’t want to be seen as an ass, but he didn’t need people refusing to listen to him because they thought he was young, or not capable. Besides, he did want this semester to be somewhat enjoyable.  
“And what’s your name?”   
“Harry.” It came out more as Harreh, if anything. Louis noted with satisfaction that Harry’s eyes widened in response to the question. He seems confused, Louis thought idly. Perhaps he had been expecting some sort of cheeky response. Louis had considered it, but now didn’t seem like the best of times. Harry’s expression quickly settled back into a smirk, growing slightly wider than it had been before.  
Louis looked down at the pile of papers on his desk, eyes scrolling down the list of names on one of the sheets. After finding "Harry" about halfway down, he looked back up to address the boy again.

"That'd be Harry Styles then?" Louis asked, refocusing his attention on the boy whose smirk was continuing to grow wider by the second. 

"Yes, sir." Oh, Harry had some cheek to him all right. Louis could normally appreciate a healthy serving of cheekiness - he was no slacker in that department himself - but right now it was just making him frustrated.

"Now why is it young Harold - it's okay if I call you Harold, right? Why is it that you think I can't be the professor?" Louis watched with satisfaction as the boy's eyes flashed with indignation at the formality. But then it was gone and was replaced by something almost predatory.

"You're too young. You look you belong in some dorm bed, not wasting your time teaching some class at an ungodly hour." 

Louis felt blood rush into his face and... somewhere less appropriate as Harry's words got to him. He quickly scanned the classroom, gauging the other students' reactions. This had gone on for too long. Louis needed to stop it before it went any further, or he did something he'd surely regret.

"Well, Mr. Styles. I assure you that I am in fact the professor. And if you insist that I am 'wasting my time' you can feel free to waste it with me after class today."

Harry's face was a mask of shock and embarrassment at Louis' words. But his eyes... His eyes were triumphant. They held a promise in them that Louis wasn't entirely sure he wanted to discover. Louis definitely needed to teach Harry some manners, at least for this classroom.

The rest of the class period was mostly uneventful. No other students questioned Louis’ authenticity while he lectured. A good number of the students even started to open up, laughing with him when he made jokes about the questionable antics of a number of mid-nineteenth century poets. They were vocal and enthusiastically joined in on the couple group discussions. Louis was very pleased with how smoothly things were going. For the most part.

The only trouble Louis was receiving during the period came from Harry. Louis tried very hard to avoid eye contact with him. For various reasons. But the few times he did look in his direction, Harry was staring straight at him, not paying the least amount of attention to the course material. The intensity of the gaze made Louis shiver. Louis decided he was going to need to be very stern after class. Harry's behaviour was completely unacceptable. 

A traitorous part of Louis' brain argued that maybe it wasn’t Harry’s staring but Louis thoughts that were unacceptable. Louis crushed that train of thought quickly enough. He was most certainly not fantasizing about the way the boy looked, dressed up in his slacks and vest. When Louis' cheeks flushed as he noticed Harry's gaze it was out of anger, not because Louis thought he could see the other boy undressing him with his eyes. Louis wasn’t doing a very good job convincing himself of these things though.

Louis' view found it's way back to Harry one last time at the end of class. Louis had asked everyone to open their textbooks to an excerpt and read through the couple pages it took up. However, Harry's textbook was lying closed, forgotten in front of him. For some cruel reason he had the end of one of his pens trapped in between his lips. When he noticed Louis watching he smirked. Pursing his lips he sucked the pen deeper into his mouth and pushed it back out again. And again. And again. He reached up and pulled the pen out of his mouth, lips smacking with an obscene pop as raised an eyebrow at Louis. Louis gulped audibly, transfixed and unable to tear his gaze away, even as he silently prayed that none of the other students noticed the exchange. 

Harry licked his lips, never breaking eye contact with Louis. His eyes widened as the pen slipped from his hand and landed behind his seat. He winked at Louis and stood to retrieve the pen. Louis' hands tightly gripped the edge of his desk as he watched Harry bend over to pick up the pen with an exaggerated bow. His slacks were tightly snug over his rear, leaving Louis helpless to do anything but stare longingly. Louis was relieved to be sitting behind his desk, as the situation in his pants would be difficult to explain to the class. He was even more relieved when the intercom sounded, signally the end of the period. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts, collecting himself just as most of the students had finished shoveling their things into backpacks. 

"Alright then, no course work tonight in honor of it being the first day and whatnot. Don't think you guys will be getting so lucky every day though," Louis told them with a smile on his face, refusing to move from where he was seated for what would be obvious reasons. 

"Oh, and Styles, would you be so kind as to hang around for a second? I need to have a word with you," Louis tried to make his voice come out daunting, but he failed - if Harry's grin was any indication. Well, Louis would be fixing that grin soon.

Harry sauntered - yes, sauntered, the smug arse - his way up to Louis’ desk as the rest of the students filed out into the hallway. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Louis cut him off, holding a single finger in the air. When only Harry and Louis remained in the room, Louis stood and walked to the door. He deftly locked the door before turning around to speak.

“Now, Styles, you do understand you aren’t allowed to give your professors a hard time in class, correct?” Louis began with a stern glare.

Maybe Louis hadn’t been expecting Harry to squirm, but he certainly wasn’t expecting Harry’s gaze to drop down to Louis’ mid. He was not expecting Harry look back up with his bottom lip caught under his teeth and a dark glint to his eyes.

“I get the feeling you didn’t disapprove too much of the hard time, Professor,” the last word came out as almost a purr.

Louis’ eyes darted down to find that Louis was sporting a quite obvious bulge. He took a deep breath and began stalking his way determinedly over to Harry. With each step Harry’s smile grew larger and more self-assured. When Louis was a few feet away Harry opened his mouth to begin speaking.

“Wha-” was all Harry managed to get out before Louis’ hand found its’ way to the back of Harry’s neck. Louis unceremoniously shoved Harry’s head down to the desk so he was bent in the shape of an L, making the breath leave the younger boy in an umph. Louis bent himself over the boy, putting his mouth right next to Harry’s ear.

“Now, what do you think I should do about your behavior?” Louis whispered. He took a moment to take in Harry’s face. His cheeks were tinted red, and his breathing was coming out a little raggedly. Harry’s tongue nervously darted out to wet his lips. Louis briefly wondered if he had been reading this the wrong way until he saw Harry’s eyes. They were directed down at Louis’ crotch, and the pupils were blown wide with lust. 

“I don’t think so. I’ve got a different idea,” Louis chuckled, amused when Harry looked up at him in confusion. “You seemed to like to treat me like I’m too young, I wonder how you’d like being treated like that, hmm? Do you want to be treated like a little kid, Harry? Do you know what you do to unruly kids?” Louis’ hand was now caressing the back of Harry’s neck, conflicting with the harsh way he was speaking.

“Spank them?” Harry whispered quietly.

“That’s right, Harry. Do you think you need to be spanked?” 

Harry stared directly into Louis’ eyes, dipping his head in the slightest of nods. That was all the invitation Louis needed. His hand slid from the back of Harry’s neck down his spine. It traveled slowly over the curve of Harry’s rear before giving one of his cheeks a quick squeeze. Quick as a blink, Louis drew his hand back and brought it back to Harry’s arse with a sharp thwap. The moan that escaped Harry’s lips went straight to Louis’ cock, causing it to jump from where it was trapped under the material of his pants. Louis smirked as he delivered a couple more smacks to Harry's arse. He frowned when Harry bit his lips, keeping any noises trapped inside. That was no fun. Perhaps he needed to step things up.

"Hmm I don't believe I'm getting my point across. Too much padding in the way."

Louis looked down at Harry, one of his eyebrow quirked up questionably. Harry looked back silently. Suddenly Harry’s hands were fumbling at the buttons of his slacks, desperate in their haste to get his pants off. After a short delay he succeeded in undoing the buttons and pulled down both his slacks and his shorts in one quick movement. When they were pooled down by his ankles, Harry leaned back over the desk. He stared back at Louis imploringly, wagging his hips slightly. The sight was enough to make Louis feel slightly dizzy. He was painfully hard in his pants, and he really wanted to ditch his own pesky clothes. He made himself resist a little longer. He really did need to discipline Harry first. So instead of tearing off his own pants, he growled down at Harry approvingly and ran a hand over the smooth skin of Harry's firm arse.

"Much better."

Just like that, Louis brought his hand back and delivered a loud smack to Harry's bare rear. This time Harry let out a loud moan and Louis could just see as Harry's cock jerk, trapped between his body and the wood of the desk. Louis smiled as he brought his hand back again. Thwack. Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips against the desk. Thwack. Harry brought a hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle in an attempt to hold back as he became more and more vocal. Thwack! 

Louis’ hand sped up until his arm grew tired and Harry’s arse was a nice, solid, beat red. Harry let out one last moan as Louis stopped smacking his rear. Harry laid his forehead down on the desk and tried to catch his breath, flustered from the dual sensations of pain and pleasure that were radiating from his ass cheeks. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt something cool and damp placed on his arse. He tilted his head back to find Louis planting soft kisses on the red skin. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Louis mumbled between placing kisses. “But there’s something you still need to do to make it up to me.”

“What, what’s that?” Harry asked, still trying to regain his breath.

Louis chose not to answer. Instead he slowly spread the cheeks of Harry’s ass with his hands. He trailed some more soft kissed up the skin there until his lips were resting next to Harry’s hole. Louis’ tongue darted out and licked the puckered skin there, causing Harry to shudder and draw in a shaky gulp of air. Louis took his thumbs and dipped them into Harry’s hole, prying it open slowly for his tongue to dip into. The sounds of pleasure Harry was making were egging Louis on. Making him desperate. He lost himself in the pleasure of rimming Harry out and listening to the gasps and moans he was drawing out of the boy. 

Louis pulled back from Harry, panting. He stared down at the younger boy for a moment before he began to wrestle with the buttons of his shirt. When Harry saw Louis starting to undress he quickly slid off the table onto his knees and started working on ridding Louis of his pants. Where Louis’ hands were shaking and rushed, Harry’s were sure and determined, succeeding in getting Louis’ pants down in seconds flat. Louis’ hands froze and he gasped at the sudden sensation of cool air on his erection. He saw Harry lick his lips and look between him and his cock, hard and throbbing in the air. Without warning, Harry’s hand darted out and grabbed the base of Louis’ cock. He slowly licked up the underside of Louis’ shaft, taking the time to get all the precum that was pooling at the head. Louis threw his head back, sighing gruffly. His hands left the buttons of shirt and snaked their way into Harry’s curls, causing the other boy to moan appreciatively as he took the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth. 

Harry began to bob his head up and down Louis’ length, taking more in with each dip of his head. Louis was frozen in place, enjoying the wet heat of Harry’s mouth. He was captivated watching the way his cock stretched Harry’s lips as he took him in deeper and deeper. Harry’s tongue was tickling the underside of Louis’ cock with each pass, hitting all the right spots to make Louis see stars in the back of his eyes. Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. That was until he felt Harry’s hands travel up his legs and cup his ass. Harry pulled on Louis’ ass, causing Louis reopen his eyes and look back down. Harry was looking up at Louis with wide eyes, lips stretch wide around Louis’ girth. When he saw that Louis was looking now, he pulled on Louis’ ass again. He stopped bobbing his head and stared up at Louis expectantly. Catching on, Louis began to thrust forward into Harry’s welcoming mouth. Harry moaned around Louis in pleasure and his eyes fluttered shut. Harry shuffled around, settling so he was sitting on his calves, and he took one of his hands and slowly began stroking his length as he let Louis set the pace and fuck into his mouth. Louis soon felt a tightness building in his balls as the head of his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat repeatedly. Too fast, he thought. He pulled Harry off his cock, chuckling at the look of disappointment and loss on Harry’s face. 

“Not like this. Want to be inside of you. Want to feel your tight ass squeezing around my cock as I come,” Louis explained as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. 

Louis reached down and helped pull Harry to his feet, taking the time to pull Harry’s shirt over his head, leaving both boys completely, gloriously nude. Louis’ eyes raked in the sight of Harry’s toned chest before he bent down and sucked one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth. He gave it a quick nip before licking away the mark and turning his attention to Harry’s other nipples.

“Hands on the desk,” Louis commanded as he walked around the desk and began searching through one of the drawers. He triumphantly pulled out a tiny bottle of lube he had conveniently stashed away that morning, ignoring the amused look Harry sent him. Returning to his place behind Harry, he uncapped the bottle and drizzled some of the lube onto his fingers, making sure they were good and wet. He knelt down behind Harry and slowly pushed one of his fingers into Harry, enjoying the approving noise that was falling from Harry’s mouth. He began to thrust the finger in and out, searching for that certain spot. Bingo. Harry gasped and pushed his ass back at Louis as Louis began aiming for the spot again and again. Louis pulled his finger out, quickly replacing it with two. He thrust them into Harry slower this time, focusing on scissoring them, stretching Harry out. Three fingers soon replaced the two and the moans and fucks that were escaping Harry’s mouth were beginning to blend together. Satisfied, Louis pulled his fingers out and gave Harry’s ass another kiss before uncapping the lube once more. He drizzled a generous portion on his hands and used it to thoroughly cover his cock.

“Ready?” Louis murmured, one hand holding the base of his cock as he directed it at Harry’s ass, the other hand holding Harry’s hip comfortingly. 

“Been waiting all period, haven’t I?” Harry replied, looking back at Louis fondly.

“Cheeky,” Louis huffed, slowly pushing into Harry and causing both of them to moan out.

It was hard to go slow, with Harry all tight and hot around him. But Louis managed to control himself, letting Harry adjust to his size as he pushed his way in painstakingly slow. After what seemed like forever, Louis felt himself bottom out, his balls pressing against Harry’s cheeks. Louis rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s tense hips as Harry shuddered at the feeling of having all of Louis inside of him. Remaining still was torture - his body wanted to start thrusting in and out of that unbelievably tight heat - but he knew he had to give Harry time to get used to the stretch.

“You’re doing great, you’re taking me so well,” Louis murmured supportively as he kissed Harry’s shoulders, trying to comfort him. After a moment Louis felt the tension leave Harry.

“Okay. Okay, you can move now.” 

Louis sighed in relief, pulling nearly all the way out before he slowly pushed back in in a long, deep thrust. His hands tightened around Harry’s hips as he quickly found the perfect angle that Harry chanting out a string of curses. Louis picked up his pace, causing the sound of balls slapping against skin to reverberate around the room nearly every second. The force of it caused Harry to tighten his grip on the desk as he felt his feet threaten to leave the ground with every thrust. 

Harry couldn’t do anything besides alternate between moans, curses, and grunting out Louis, as he felt Louis’ cock stretching him out and pounding into his prostate. His own cock hard and leaking, untouched between his legs - he didn’t know if he’d even be able to hold himself up if he let go of the desk with a single hand - but he didn’t think he’d need to touch himself to come. He could already feel it building up from the constant force to his prostrate, and he was still incredibly turned on from feeling Louis spank him. After a particularly strong thrust from Louis, Harry realized he wasn’t going to be making it much longer anyway.

“Ah, Louis, I’m going to come.” Harry forced out between moans. His vision went white as Louis pounded his orgasm out of him relentlessly. With a loud cry, Harry felt his cock shoot thick strings of white all over the side and top of Louis’ desk, leaving Harry exhausted and blissful. Harry struggled to continue to hold his weary body up as Louis continued thrusting into him. Harry looked back over his shoulder at Louis. “Come for me, Louis, fill me up.”

That was it. With a shout Louis emptied himself into Harry, his thrusting became erratic as his orgasm tore from his body. He collapsed onto Harry’s back as he struggled to catch his breath. After a short while he tilted his head up and placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s neck. Louis slowly pulled his softening cock out of Harry’s ass, causing the other boy to wince at the sudden emptiness. Louis placed another kiss on Harry’s back in apology, then he laid down on the desk next to Harry, turning to look the other boy in the eyes as he ran a hand through Harry’s disheveled hair.

“What were you thinking, acting out like that, Harry?” Louis asked affectionately.

“Not my fault you’re so young, Lou. Besides, maybe I wanted to be punished, huh?” Harry replied with a wink.

“You’re going to get us in so much trouble, Haz,” Louis groaned.

“No I’m not. And you know I meant what I said earlier?”

Louis stared back at him blankly, not remembering what he was referring to. Harry chuckled and darted forward to give Louis a peck on the nose.

“I do think you look better in my dorm bed,” Harry told him, eyes dancing with mischief. Louis rolled his eyes at the younger boy, and pulled him in closer. Harry came willingly, he laid his down on Louis chest and hummed contentedly. 

Louis knew they had to get up, Harry had class soon and Louis needed to get the classroom prepared for his next class - which now included cleaning off his desk - but he couldn't bring himself to move. He just wanted to enjoy this moment lying next to his boyfriend on his first day of teaching. Louis closed his eyes with a content smile.


End file.
